


Winter

by prosodiical



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: There's something cathartic about attending Mason Verger's funeral.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



The funeral is quiet, the graveyard empty and white.

Margot looks regal and dry-eyed as she pretends at grief; the empty platitudes and press photographs dwindle as the snow continues to fall. Alana sits in the back row and only rises to her feet when everyone else is gone, picking her way carefully forward so her cane doesn't slip on the ice.

Mason Verger looks no better dead than alive, but a sharp well of satisfaction rises in Alana nonetheless. She slips her hand into Margot's, and Margot looks at her and smiles.

"I'm done here," she says. "Let's go."


End file.
